


in stitches

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: ER AU, F/M, Frank is still the Punisher - Karen's a nurse, meeting in the ER au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should see the other guy.” Karen looked up at Frank and his lopsided grin on his face made her smile and laugh, shutting his chart and setting it down. She came towards him and puts on a set a rubber gloves, gently touching his arm and looking at the wound.</p><p>Frank’s breath caught in his throat at her touch, even through gloves he can feel how soft her skin is. He hadn’t had anyone with this soft of hands touch him – or anyone touch him that wasn’t malice and with the intent to harm or kill – in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in stitches

“Mr. Castle?” A voice said from behind the curtain before it opened and revealed a young blonde nurse in blue scrubs. Sitting on the hospital bed was a man who had clearly been in a fight recently. She almost had to stop herself from exclaiming ‘damn’ out loud at the sight of him. Most of his face was littered in bruises at varying healing stages.

“Ma'am.” He nodded at Karen.

“My name is Karen,” She said, pointing to her name tag on her uniform. “It’s nice to meet you, even the circumstances.” She said as she picked up his chart and looked at what was already filled out. “Bar fight? Did you at least win?”

“You should see the other guy.” Karen looked up at Frank and his lopsided grin on his face made her smile and laugh, shutting his chart and setting it down. She came towards him and puts on a set a rubber gloves, gently touching his arm and looking at the wound.

Frank’s breath caught in his throat at her touch, even through gloves he can feel how soft her skin is. He hadn’t had anyone with this soft of hands touch him – or anyone touch him that wasn’t malice and with the intent to harm or kill – in a long time.

Karen frowned a bit and peaked at Frank for a second, noticing that he was holding his breath and was refusing to look at her. “Broken bottle you said?” She watched Frank as he glanced at her and nodded then quickly and promptly looked away. “Did you try to clean out the wound already?”

“Uh, a bit..” He mumbled and Karen knew he was lying, but pursed her lips and choose to ignore that. There was something he wasn’t telling her, but Karen didn’t care. She only cared about getting the wound clean. Karen picked up a cotton swab and covered it in peroxide.

“I’d tell you this was going to hurt, but you seem like the type who has a very high pain tolerance.” She said with a teasing grin. A soft laugh left Frank’s lips and he nodded.

“That, ma'am, I do.”

Karen moved slowly as she cleaned the large gash on his arm, going through two cotton swabs until it was the rest of the way cleaned. She set the two swabs on the portable table and grabbed another to move to his face. “Look up.” She said, her voice soft and gentle. It took Frank a moment to realize that she had been talking to him and he lifted his head up a bit.

Karen grasped his chin in her hand gently and brought her other hand up to his, slowly and gently cleaning out the cuts on his face. “I would really hate to see the other guy when you look like this.” She said as she pulled away from Frank completely and set the bloodied swab with the others.

“I wouldn’t have come in but..” Frank held up his hand, knuckles bloodied and fingers swollen. “Couldn’t stitch myself up too well.” Karen snorted and shook her head as she readied another cotton swab, taking his hand in hers gently. His hand was much larger than hers, his skin was rough from wear, and from what Karen can tell by the violence inflicted on them he’s capable of something terrible.

Karen cleaned his knuckles as much as she could, then took all the bloodied swabs and stuck them in the waste basket. “The doctor will be right in to stitch you up, try not to get in any trouble, okay?”

Frank grinned and rubbed his chin a bit, giving Karen a nod. “Yes, ma'am.”

 


End file.
